pkmnvysefandomcom-20200213-history
Vyse
"When I first set my eyes on this place, all I saw was some crusty, scum-filled hell-hole. One city, miles upon miles of unexplored, dangerous wilderness, and to boot, it was a pirate stronghold. Well, I guess it's technically MY scum-filled hell-hole now, but I'm positive with the help of its new inhabitants, it can become something brighter even brighter Vysenhold could've ever dreamt of." -Garen Rancor Vyse is a planet in the Dalmori system, and one of the currently known planets that resemble homeworld the most in every aspect. There is only one currently established colony (if Forgendome is excluded) and populated on the surface, Palatia. Due to this, all laws and officials associated with the city are also considered as the holders of their positions for the entire planet. For example, Garen Rancor, Palatia's current leader, is technically the leader of Vyse. 'Geography' Vyse's main landforms consist of two large continents, with hundreds of smaller landforms stretching from right off the main land, to in the center of it's oceans. The two two continents, (Soralus and Vextrenia respectively) have rather different structures, certain types of biome only appearing on one or the other. Soralus (Home of Palatia) is much lively than its counterpart, and in general tends to hold much more hospitable environments. Soralus holds a large, grassy plain area along the equator off the continent, with clean, sandy beaches on most shores. Above this lies the beginning of Vyse's largest chain of forests, of which Palatia is built next to one edge. South of the plains lies a wide mountain range, holding snowy peaks. At the foot of these mountains (South border) rests Vyse's largest swampy area, the Moorga Bog. Covering a large part of the mainland, this area is considered as one of the most dangerous locations on the continent.Beyond this, lies more forests, before the continent ends at a more frigid coast. Back towards the head of the continent, it's peak is a frozen desert that slowly ramps down to a snowy 'ice-swamp' as Palatian scientists have dubbed it. It is teeming with lifeforms, especially plant life, all of which has seemingly adapted to thrive in the subzero temperatures and survive the harsh winds that pelt the more open segments. The waters along the coast of Soralus are teeming with life towards the equator, becoming less populated as longitude increases or deceases. The capes of this continent are highly barren, only large sea-creatures and bottom-dwellers thriving. Vextrenia on the other hand, is highly unexplored by comparison, only having fly-overs and satellite imagery to go off of. The continent itself seems much more inhospitable than Soralus, containing fewer forests, swamps and the likes. A majority of the landmass is craggy, rock-filled mountains, desolate deserts, and dry grasslands. When there are forests/swamps however, they are highly dense and populated. Several odd formations have been noted across the continent however, and are suspected to be man-made. Due to the general risk to reward ratio for exploring this continent without a forward base, investigating these formations will have to wait. The coasts of this continent are full of life all around. Palatian scientists suspect that due to the inhospitable mainland, the majority of creatures that inhabited it died off, or retreated back to the safety of the water. As such, sea-travel in this area is a tricky procedure. Category:Planets